Birthday's of Victoire Weasley
by harrypotterforeverx
Summary: The birthday's of Victoire Weasley. Finishing with her 17th.


**A/N: so this is Victoire's birth obviously, and it will be her birthday in each chapter, finishing when she reaches 17 years old. I hope you all like it! I will also be doing one-shots of all Weasley/Potter children in the 2****nd**** Generation. **

**Enchanted.**

It was the early hours of May 2nd, 2000. The sky was still dark, there were leaves flowing in the wind outside the windows of the hospital rooms at St Mungo's in London, England. If you smelt the air closely with your head out the window, you could smell a light trace of car fumes, yet you could also smell flowers as it was the beginning of spring. The night was peaceful outside-

"BILL, you are a bloody bastard! It is your fault I am in such pain!" Fleur Weasley screeched at her husband in her hospital bed, she was in labour. Her husband had a stricken yet slightly amused look at his wife's behaviour; her French accent hadn't come through yet though.

"I vill blawdy kill you Bill!" Fleur screeched again, the baby's head was coming through.

"Come on now, Fleur! You need to push!" the healer coached her, Fleur looked as though she was about to murder the healer with her bare hands.

"Push, Fleur, push!" the healer said again, raising her voice.

The occupants in the waiting room were waiting patiently, except for one small boy. He looked as though he was around two years old, and his hair was changing colours at fast rates as he ran around the room, hiding at times. A black-haired man shook his head at the young boy, as if he was amused at his antics. A red haired woman was sitting beside him smiling, yet clicking her tongue.

"Come on, Teddy" the man said to the child, Teddy looked back up at him cheekily as if he was saying "make me". The man sighed.

"Unca Harry, why are we here?" Teddy asked curiously, this place looked a bit scary with its big white walls, there weren't many toys for him to play with and everyone looked like they were waiting for someone. Ron and George looked at Harry to see how he would respond to Teddy's question; they looked like they were waiting to be amused.

"Well Teddy . . . you know your aunty Fleur?" Harry started, Teddy nodded.

"She's having her baby, Teddy" Ginny said gently, Harry looked at her like he was relieved. Teddy looked at her with interest.

"Oh, so she's not going to be fat anymore?" He asked innocently, only a toddler could get away with that kind of question, which is why he did. There were a few gasps and snorts across the room.

"Teddy!" Hermione scolded, there were laughs from all of the men, and Ginny looked as if she wanted to scold him, yet she had a smile on her face.

Back in the room, the baby had just come out and the afterbirth had been finished. The newborn was now being washed before handed back to her mother. Fleur and Bill were gazing at the baby with love, and the baby stared back at them.

It had blonde hair, perfect little blonde bits on its head. Shining bright blue eyes, with dark brown eyelashes and brown eyebrows, perfect little pink cheeks with light red lips, its skin was light.

Not long later, the family had entered. Ginny and Teddy were closest to Bill and Fleur; it had been acknowledged that the baby was a girl by now. Fleur passed the little girl in her pink blankets to Ginny to hold, she was so small, and she was sucking on her tiny thumb.

"Ginny, Bill and I vould like you to be ze Godmuzzer of our baby" Fleur said throatily, her French accent coming in strong, showing her exhaustion.Ginny smiled, agreeing with their decision, and moved the baby's hair as she leant down so Teddy could see it, he leant up to look inside the pink bundle.

"You see Teddy, she's a girl" Ginny murmured, Teddy gazed at the baby, she was very small, he thought.

"Aunty, what is her name?" teddy asked, "She's beautiful" he added sweetly. It was that naïve innocence that childhood held, there were no worries that he would be teased for 'liking' her like it were in the teenage years. All women in the room let out a sigh, and a quiet "Aww". The men were already taking bets that the two would fall in love one day.

"Her name is Victoire" Fleur looked at Bill as she said this, shock, sadness, yet joy, crossed everyone's faces in the room.

"Victoire Ginerva Weasley" they both said.

**A/N: hope you all liked it **


End file.
